divinemafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Mafia
Divine Mafia is a mafia style clan orginally founded on the Summer of 2004 by Isildur558. Its been American-based with a few members from different parts of the world. Isildur558 self titled Divine Mafia the "Regozzi family". In late 2009, Gw Josep1 became the don of Divine Mafia. History Radiata Army Isildur558 and many of his other friends founded Radiata Army in the Summer of 2004, around the same time as RuneScape 2. Much of the events held were to protect world 74 against any treat. At its start the roster was low but had members like Isildur558, Tekknus, and Darkkat25 Sonz of Liberty Much change occurred around this period of time, and plans were drawn to make an impact to prove that it did change. Leaders had choosen to change Radiata Army into Sonz of Liberty. At the creation to the end of Sonz of Liberty, Isildur558 was the leader. Much of the details on Sonz of Liberty is lost. "Fortune Smiles Upon Your Effort. Under my leadership you will be safe. The voice of the people is the voice of God. For the greater glory of God. For Infinity." -Isildur558. Radiata Army returns After much time of going under the Sonz of Liberty name, it was renamed to its orginal name, Radiata Army. Isildur558 lead Radiata Army under world 74 with control of all turf. Around this time Gw Josep1 had been recruited into Radiata Army. Around world 74, Radiata Army became well known for its removal of spammers, enemy clans, and anyone against order. Around this time, Isildur558 started to become more and more interested into mafia themes which he really prefered. Isildur558 had created the name Divine Mafia, with great oposition from Darkkat25. Over time Isildur558 had created Divine Mafia on his own and changed the name once again. Divine Mafia Divine Mafia was introduced to the network under Isildur558 in 2008. Allies quickly flocked to Divine Mafia at this start. After a few weeks, Divine Mafia became a super power within the network, defeating McKnights 3 times. Its home world had been moved to world 76 and turf for both worlds had been sucessfully claimed. The Grand Alliance (TGA) had became Divine Mafia's official alliance for its first years. Reinhart2000 had created many changes while in Divine Mafia, including the 90+ requirement. In the middle of 2009, Isildur558 had retired leaving 4saken Evil incharge. An official meeting was held, a day after the choice was made, to settle any issues. In this meeting 4saken Evil had surrendered Divine Mafia to Gw Josep1. This leadership change opened wounds to Divine Mafia's structure with many members leaving. In late 2009, the family had healed and was back to its former self. In the middle of 2010 Divine Mafia had fought 99th mafia's allies and lost, then challenged a second and beat 99th Mafia. After the second war Divine Mafia left The Grand Alliance. On May 24, 2010 the official requirement was changed to 95+ combat, all other loop holes were removed. Captain Crews When Divine Mafia was made, captain crews were introduced. These crews were named out the two former clan names, and many hand picked. Radiata Army Radiata Army was one of the main captain crews with few operators, it was closed in the middle of 2008. Sonz of Liberty Became one of the longest running captain crew, ended in early 2009. Red Inferno Red Inferno was Gw Josep1's former captain crew ended in the middle of 2008. Silver Roses Logan became the only owner of Silver Roses, It was renamed Undead Souls. Silver Roses was one of the newer crews. Undead Souls Undead Souls became the new Silver Roses and one of the newer crews. Its left ended in early 2009. Sky Soldiers Arcdemon44 led Sky Soldiers, a stronger part of Divine Mafia. It broke off from Divine Mafia after Gw Josep1 became don. It merged with Divine Mafia in late 2009. Divine Hybrid Divine Hybrid was a pker crews with a few strong members. It broke off from Divine Mafia after Gw Josep1 became don, it later died and merged with Scarfo Mafia. Dark Magic Dark Magic was the magic related crew of Divine Mafia which broke off when 4saken Evil left Divine Mafia. Its still alive and a close ally of Divine Mafia. Guthix Knights Guthix Knights was a captain crew lead by Master1699 under Isildur558. It had lasted as a captain crew for months and had a long past with Radiata Army and Sonz of Liberty Foreign Affairs Isildur558 Under the donship of Isildur558, Divine Mafia administered much help to other mafias under a friendly manner. Its baptism of fire was against the McKnight Mafia, after much debate against them. After the win with the McKnights, Divine Mafia continued to declare a second war (which was rejected). After the war, Divine Mafia was on peace keeping trips and also aiding in the expansion of the network as well as the mafia genre. Gw Josep1 Under the donship of Gw Josep1, Divine Mafia became more isolated from the other mafias. More wars had started under this time including wars with Genovese Mafia, 99th Mafia, Irish Mafia, and Corelone Mafia. After the win against 99th Mafia, a issue for peace keeping was made. 99th Mafia and Divine Mafia became allied after the war's peace. Alliances Divine Mafia currently has 15 allies, 6 of them being mafias. When Isildur558 was the don of Divine Mafia, there were tons of allies. These allies were close and dear to Divine Mafia. After Isildur558 had resigned, much had changed, alot of mafias had been abandoned. Gw Josep1 had a harder time connecting to his mafia allies, keeping close ties with Dark Magic and Blacklist Manifesto. Corleone had terminated its alliance with Divine Mafia after its friendly war. Its ties with eachother had ended after a spy policy broken in 2010. 99th Mafia and Divine Mafia broke silence and fought eachother in an ally war, with 99th Mafia and its allies standing on top. Divine Mafia later fought 99th Mafia again for its lost turf, coming in with a win. The current allies of Divine Mafia are: Dark Magic, Blacklist Manifesto, Mafia City, Gambino Family, Capone Family, Arcane Power, McKnight Mafia, The Seven Kingdoms, Genovese Mafia, Hopelessly Entangled, Myrmidons, Safe Scape, Vides Aeternium, 99th Mafia, and Kazan Empire. Slogans Welcome to the Family Around the time of Divine Mafia's first planning, "Welcome to the Family" had became its renown slogan. This was based on a welcoming feeling for new blood and anyone involved to make Divine Mafia there home. The slogan is no longer in usage for advertisement. Only We Months after Gw Josep1 took donship the slogan "Only We" took the place of the older slogan. The slogan suggests the top priority is to the family."Only We" is still currently being used in the official website, thread, and many other advertisements. This Slogan was removed in July 4, 2010.